


don't read this fanfic

by janie_tangerine



Category: Mandatory Fun - "Weird Al" Yankovic (album), Weird Al Yankovic (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Gen, Internet, Other, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where four douches meet up on Chatzilla to do a workshop for their yuletide assignment, which happens to be for My Little Pony: The Movie.</p><p>Things go about as well as you can imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't read this fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedi_penguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_penguin/gifts).



> First of all: I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED HERE. I SWEAR I read the prompts and went like 'well okay these people trying to do yuletide could be a crack'. Then I checked on the livejournal and saw a post for workshops that I was too late to sign up for, but the gist was basically someone external was supposed to put together three people who matched on the same fandom but weren't writing for each other and invite them to an IRC chat to do a workshop, and I thought that the nerdy dude from white & nerdy was totally the best choice, and then the guy from ebay happened because I love that song and he seemed like a good fit and - Weird Al is a genius and I'm nowhere near worthy of him but I really hope this amuses you. :) Happy Yuletide!
> 
> Also, if anyone's wondering why the hell My Little Pony The Movie: it seemed obscure enough, Weird Al was even in an episode of the last series and while I absolutely don't care for the fandom I know a lot about the related drama and since you mentioned them being involved in fandom wank as a possible scenario, I figured why not. But I don't think it changes much whether you know anything about it or not. /o\ 
> 
> Handy links just in case:
> 
> \- [Word Crimes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Gv0H-vPoDc)  
> \- [First World Problems](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwvlbJ0h35A)  
> \- [Ebay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKtlK7sn0JQ)  
> \- [White and Nerdy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9qYF9DZPdw)

YOU ( **rollinwiththenerds** ) have joined #yuletide14MLPthe movieworkshop

Topic for #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop is “pvt workshop for this fandom as agreed per the rules – THIS IS A PRIVATE CHANNEL ONLY FOR THE INVITED PARTIES

Topic for #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop was set by **rollinwiththenerds** on Nov. 17th 2014

 

 **APLUSPLUSFEEDBACK** has joined #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 

 **rollinwiththenerds** yo man! You’re the first, congrats

 **aplusplusfeedback** cool! Well you learn how to be on time after using ebay as much as I do

 **rollinwiththenerds** you buy stuff on there? Cool man, sometimes I get good deals but I never manage to win auctions, guess that’s what you mean with learning to be on time

 **aplusplusfeedback** yep, I’m a pro – been doing that for years!

 

 **THEGHOSTOFQUINTILIANUS** has joined #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 

 **rollinwiththenerds** aaand here we go! Yo man

 **theghostofquintilianus** … Hello. I assume this is the IRC chat that we had agreed on Livejournal, yes?

 **aplusplusfeedback** yessir! Boy, I’m so excited to get this going – how many people do we have left?

 **rollinwiththenerds** just one – you three were the only ones who offered that fandom without requesting it so I figured neither of you was writing for the other. I’m just here to mod and shit

 **theghostofquintilianus** why, thank you for doing it for us. But I suppose the other person has not made it yet? We did say at five, didn’t we?

 **rollinwiththenerds** guess they’re late – well, whatever, they can catch up if we wanna start discussing this. You don’t know how excited I am to check out your fics – I used to watch that show all the time! I still have my VHS of the movie!

 **aplusplusfeedback** damn I have it too but I don’t have a player any more – guess I could try and see if I can find a deal for one tho, I might need it one day

 **rollinwiththenerds** yo I been keeping it in pristine condition man, you totes should get another

 **aplusplusfeedback** anyway, at which point are we? I haven’t written anything down yet but I got a few ideas which I’d like to run by you guys – well, also by the guy who I suppose might get here at some point soon

 **theghostofquintilianus** I would be glad to bounce ideas with you all – I have an outline done already!

 **aplusplusfeedback** wow man that’s amazing! Being ahead is always a good thing, what did your recipient ask for?

 **theghostofquintilianus** well it was quite easy actually, they wanted something set during the movie from the perspective of either of Megan’s siblings – I figured I would split my fanfic into two parts and do the point of view of one in the first half and the other in the next.

 **aplusplusfeedback** neat! Mine actually wanted something about the witches? Dunno why that’s what they were interested in but hey, it’s something new. I was thinking, maybe going with the POV of the witch’s daughters could be a good idea?

 **theghostofquintilianus** It is certainly something I have never seen done. Why not? I’m sure your recipient would love it, considering their request!

 

 **ITSALLABOUTME** has joined #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 

 **aplusplusfeedback** oh here they are

 **itsallaboutme** … what?

 **aplusplusfeedback** well, you’re the last one to join, but that was it really

 **itsallaboutme** oh, sorry if not every1 can be on the internet all the time omg

 **rollinwiththenerds** chill bro they were just joking, now that we’re all here I guess you can start talking this out in earnest

 **itsallaboutme** r8, as if there was much to talk about

 **aplusplusfeedback** well we’re here to brainstorm, right? And show each other what we have and 

**itsallaboutme** can it Im so mad bout this

 **aplusplusfeedback** mad?

 **itsallaboutme** WELL YES BC I GOT STUCK WRITING 4 THE WRONG FANDOM

 **rollinwiththenerds** how? I’m sure I checked more than once before inviting y’all

 **itsallaboutme** I THOUGHT IT WAS THE NEW SHOW NOT THE OLD FILM

 **rollinwiththenerds** well sorry about man that hey if you watched the show back in the day how hard can it be to crank out a thousand words

 **itsallaboutme** THE OLD SHOW WAS SO LAME OMFG

 **aplusplusfeedback** hey there wait a moment, the old show wasn’t lame! And do you know how much are the action figures worth? You wouldn’t know what deal I got 

**itsallaboutme** AND THE SICKO TO WHO IM SUPPOSED TO WRITE WANTS FREAKING PONY PORN

 **theghostofquintilianus** it’s to –whom–, by the way. And it’s I’m, not IM…

 **itsallaboutme** … what

 **theghostofquintilianus** you never say –to who–, you always say to whom. I hope you do not write fiction the way you write in this chat, because I would not want to be your recipient…

 **itsallaboutme** oh u fucking grammar weirdos u don’t see that person I gotta write stuff for wants fucking pony porn

 **theghostofquintilianus** and so what?

 **itsallaboutme** SO WHAT

 **theghostofquintilianus** you do know that if you write everything in caps you look like you are screaming? It is quite rude.

 **aplusplusfeedback** man c’mon chill, I guess it’s not for everyone’s taste but it’s not like you gotta follow the letter’s instructions to the last comma

 **theghostofquintilianus** if he even knows how to use a comma in the first place, which I might be starting to doubt here…

 **itsallaboutme** what r u implying

 **theghostofquintilianus** that from what I have seen until now you seem to have a really poor grasp of proper grammar, never mind punctuation.

 **itsallaboutme** sure thats totally the biggest problem ive got

 **theghostofquintilianus** well you might certainly be your recipient’s, if you keep on taking this approach…

 **rollinwiththenerds** guys c’mon chill out, k? no need to lose our cool here. we’re here to help each other out, or at least you’re here to do that and I’m here to make sure this runs the way it’s supposed to, now let’s take a step back and work this out

 **itsallaboutme** yeah bc this entire challenge isnt bullshit in the 1st place I should just default

 **aplusplusfeedback** dude come on throwing in the towel before even starting?

 **itsallaboutme** WELL I HATE MY PROMPT THE FANDOM IS LAME AND ANYWAY TWO MONTHS ONLY TO WRITE I MEAN R WE SRS

 **theghostofquintilianus** two months is entirely sufficient for one thousand words or so.

 **itsallaboutme** U SAY SO

 **rollinwiththenerds** ah crap people my mom’s naggin’ at me to go mow the lawn, how ‘bout we just take a few chill, think stuff thru and then we give this another try like a week from now?

 

 **ROLLINWITHTHENERDS** has logged off #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 

 **aplusplusfeedback** damn now that I look at it I got an auction ending in ten minutes and I gotta check that no one grabs my stuff, I’m on 4 tomorrow same hour

 

 **APLUSPLUSFEEDBACK** has logged off #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 

 **theghostofquintilianus** very well, I shall log in again in a week at the same hour. And I will re-watch the movie to see if I can add more to my outline.

 

 **THEGHOSTOFQUINTILIANUS** has logged off #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 

 **itsallaboutme** ffs outlines says the princess whatever

 **itsallaboutme** has logged off #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

\--

 

 **APLUSPLUSFEEDBACK** has joined #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 **ITSALLABOUTME** has joined #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 **ROLLINWITHTHENERDS** has joined #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 **THEGHOSTOFQUINTILIANUS** has joined #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 

 **aplusplusfeedback** oh guys you’re here oh my god you don’t know what I just got!

 **rollinwiththenerds** tell us!

 **aplusplusfeedback** THE FRENCH VARIANT OF *TWILIGHT* THEY WANTED IT FOR ALMOST FOUR HUNDRED BUCKS BUT I GOT IT AT THREE AND IT’S ALMOST NEW

 **rollinwiththenerds** NO SERIOUSLY? DUDE HOW DO YOU DO THAT OH MY GOD THE BEST I COULD DO WAS SOME X-MEN STUFF FROM THE MID-NINETIES BUT THIS IS A TOTAL CATCH!

 **theghostofquintilianus** Oh, nice. She was very pretty. I had one, though not the French version.

 **aplusplusfeedback** GUYS. GUYS. I’M SUCH A PRO

 **itsallaboutme** I PUNCHED MY MAC

 **rollinwiththenerds** you did what??!!!!!

 **itsallaboutme** I READ THAT FUDGIN ASSIGNMENT 4 THE 10TH TIME  & I COULDN’T TAKE IT ANYMOR I JUST HAD TO THE SCREEN BROKE

 **rollinwiththenerds** so you’re from your phone now? AND HOW DO YOU PUNCH A MAC BRO I MEAN A MAC

 **itsallaboutme** u crazy no I bough another of course

 **aplusplusfeedback** full price? Well not that I agree with breaking functioning stuff but next time ask I’m sure I can find you a good deal

 **theghostofquintilianus** you do realize it’s your own fault, don’t you? Though I suppose you don’t.

 **itsallaboutme** excuse me

 **theghostofquintilianus** usually, when signing up for this kind of exchange, you tend to double check what you do when you send in your form instead of complaining about getting it wrong later.

 **itsallaboutme** ooooh listen 2 the professor how is 1 supposed 2 know that when the two have the fuckin same name

 **aplusplusfeedback** technically they don’t

 **itsallaboutme** 1 IS NAMED MY LITTLE PNY AND SO IS THE OTHER I DON’T SEE HOW YOUR MAKING SENSE

 **theghostofquintilianus** it’s – you’re –, and he’s right. After all, Friendship is Magic does not sound the same as – the movie – to me.

 **itsallaboutme** who even fucking looks at the fucking subs

 **rollinwiththenerds** dude come on how would you even distinguish the wolverine movies otherwise

 **aplusplusfeedback** I should hope you don’t like them

 **rollinwiththenerds** ‘course not but like I have to watch them, you don’t buy just stuff you strictly care about right?

 **aplusplusfeedback** good point man – anyway I was thinking, about the whole thing with the witches’ daughters, if anyone wants to hear it out…

 **theghostofquintilianus** of course I do, that’s what we’re here for, right?

 **aplusplusfeedback** well it has to be obviously introspective or something like that, and the only scene like that they had was the one where they were afraid to eat the ice cream 

**itsallaboutme** U THINK ABOUT THE ICE CREAM MY FUCKING RECIPIENT WANTS PORN

 **theghostofquintilianus** we understood that the first time you said it, you know?

 **itsallaboutme** THEY WANT FUCKING PORN

BETWEEN PONIES

IN THAT CRAPPY MOVIE

HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN ANYWAY

 **theghostofquintilianus** that doesn’t seem to me like the hardest question you can ask yourself. I mean, I imagine horses reproduce somehow, don’t they?

 **itsallaboutme** ITS PORN OF A SHOW MADE 4 LITTLE GIRLS

 **theghostofquintilianus** we aren’t writing for underage girls, are we?

 **itsallaboutme** THAT’S NOT THE POINT

 **theghostofquintilianus** well if underage girls are not reading it and they are not your target audience then why would you care?

 **itsallaboutme** THATS SICK

 **rollinwiththenerds** dude cmon chill out rule 34

 **aplusplusfeedback** sorry, rule what?

 **rollinwiththenerds** if it exists, there’s porn of it

 **aplusplusfeedback** oooh I had no idea but – sounds legit. Also come on let’s be real it doesn’t look like any of us is younger than twenty, we’re too old to be surprised by this kinda thing

 **theghostofquintilianus** never mind that you didn’t even read the rules, .

 **itsallaboutme** I did u idiot

 **theghostofquintilianus** then you would know you don’t have to write porn, you just have to write something for that fandom. You can – ignore – that porn request if you so wish.

 **itsallaboutme** doesnt matter, just knowing they want it makes me literally so freaking sick

 **theghostofquintilianus** then you would not be here.

 **itsallaboutme** what

 **theghostofquintilianus** if you were – literally – sick you would be in your bathroom throwing up, or what have you.

 **itsallaboutme** omg chill that wasn’t literal

 **rollinwiththenerds** dude let it go, he’s right. I don’t think that word means what you think it means

 **aplusplusfeedback** ah damn once I tried to bid on the hat peter falk was wearing in that movie but someone was faster than me at the last second it was back when I still wasn’t really good

 **itsallaboutme** what

 **rollinwiththenerds** you can’t be the only person in the universe who hasn’t seen it can you

 **itsallaboutme** omg what is this not everyone is a nerd like u

 **theghostofquintilianus** I am positive a lot of people who do not qualify as ‘nerds’, the way you put it, would have known that right off the bat…

 **itsallaboutme** says the one who actually fuckn signed up to write for that horrid movie omg

 **theghostofquintilianus** says the one who knows the difference between franchises the same way he knows the difference between your and you’re. you do realize that your is a possessive or is that too complicated?

 **itsallaboutme** I DIDNT COME HERE 2 GET LECTURED

 **theghostofquintilianus** I didn’t come here to lecture you but it’s not as if you have done anything that you supposedly came for as well, did you?

 **aplusplusfeedback** yeah exactly weren’t we supposed to talk about writing our fic? Bc if we aren’t, I got an auction for the original ninja force Psylocke action figure coming in half an hour and I should be watching it

 **rollinwiththenerds** YOU DON’T SAY DO THEY HAVE JUST ONE I BOUGHT ALL OF THEM BACK IN THE DAY BUT NOT THAT ONE

 **aplusplusfeedback** no actually they’re selling two, you want me to try and get the other one for you as well?

 **rollinwiththenerds** MAN THAT WOULD BE SO FUCKING AWESOME OMG IT’S THE LAST ONE I WAS MISSING FROM THE COLLECTION YOU THINK YOU COULD TALK TO ME IN PVT WHEN YOU’RE DONE

 **aplusplusfeedback** be glad to, so I’m just gonna go for a bit, yeah? You two can sort this out but srsly **itsallaboutme** just take a step back I’m sure you can make it brb

 

 **APLUSPLUSFEEDBACK** has logged off #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 

 **itsallaboutme** wait where r u going this is a problem U CANT JUST LEAVE

 **theghostofquintilianus** it’s a free world and I don’t blame him, reading you complain about all the ways you dug your own grave certainly is a waste of time if he has something better to do.

 **itsallaboutme** WHAT I AINT DIGGING NO GRAVE

 **theghostofquintilianus** I suppose I should maybe explain you what a figure of speech is, but why am I thinking that it would be wasted effort?

 **itsallaboutme** im out

 

 **ITSALLABOUTME** has logged off #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 

 **rollinwiththenerds** … shoot, he did it again. Guess we could try this again next week this time? If he doesn’t see the notice whatever, I doubt he might contribute that much to the discussion. 

**theghostofquintilianus** never truer words were spoken I think.

 

 **ROLLINWITHTHENERDS** has logged off #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 **THEGHOSTOFQUINTILIANUS** has logged off #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 

\--

 

 **APLUSPLUSFEEDBACK** has joined #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 **ITSALLABOUTME** has joined #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 **THEGHOSTOFQUINTILIANUS** has joined #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 

 **theghostofquintilianus** so you did see that message after all…

 **itsallaboutme** whatever im at the end of the rope

 **aplusplusfeedback** dude c’mon lighten up, the situation I got here is probably tougher than yours

 **itsallaboutme** how bout I still haven’t started yet  & im in the kitchen & my wifi wont connect properly

 **theghostofquintilianus** you are aware that the deadline is in two weeks?

 **itsallaboutme** huh well guess what im at the end of the rope 4 a reason

 **theghostofquintilianus** gosh, are you five? Who uses numbers to write outside elementary school?

 **itsallaboutme** bc your that much better off huh

 **theghostofquintilianus** considering that I am finished and that our friend here is beta-ing it, I guess so?

 **itsallaboutme** hes doing beta-what

 **aplusplusfeedback** beta-reading, and he will do mine the moment I’m done, I just have the end left and I wanted to be done today but I don’t know if I can

 **itsallaboutme** how much money do you blow on that fudging website

 **theghostofquintilianus** coming from someone who punched a Mac because they were upset and then bought another new, I think you might really not have any legs to stand on when discussing how to spend your money…

 

 **ROLLINWITHTHENERDS** has joined #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 

 **rollinwiththenerds** yo guys sorry I was mowing the front lawn again  & it took longer than it should’ve but I wanna do that right y’know, what do we have here?

 **itsallaboutme** I’m trying to watch this shit on youtube again  & its so horrible

 **aplusplusfeedback** nah it was made in ’86 it was good for what it wanted to do

 **itsallaboutme** it sucks ass  & i should write porn btwn these damned ponies no way

 **theghostofquintilianus** for the tenth time, no one forces you to.

 **itsallaboutme** blah blah blah told u already I cant forget that they want porn anyway

 **theghostofquintilianus** surely you aren’t about to make – me – forget that you don’t know what a contraction is…

 **itsallaboutme** u cant srsly b worrying abt that still

 **theghostofquintilianus** I worry for your poor recipient, if you ever write them some fanfic in the first place.

 **aplusplusfeedback** guys guys come on don’t argue right now, I’m about to close the biggest deal ever omg hey **theghostofquintilianus** u okay if I send your stuff back at you along with mine in a couple days?

 **theghostofquintilianus** but of course.

 **itsallaboutme** ah but u dont get mad at him 4 the spelling

 **theghostofquintilianus** because I read his fanfic and I know that he sometimes does it because we are in a chat, but also that he can, in fact, use proper English when writing. And I cannot say the same for you since you haven’t graced us with any writing yet.

 **rollinwiththenerds** yo man what is it that you’re trying to get?

 **aplusplusfeedback** a minute and you’ll know don’t wanna jeopardize it

 **itsallaboutme** jeowhat

 **theghostofquintilianus** it means you don’t want to put something at risk. I suppose he doesn’t want to get distracted in case someone tries to outbid him?

 **itsallaboutme** seriously. ebay. its so old school 

**theghostofquintilianus** says the one who only shops from the Apple store, again?

 **rollinwiththenerds** don’t remind me that I weep if I think about that poor mac

 **itsallaboutme** i got angry okay

 **aplusplusfeedback** PEOPLE PEOPLE OMG YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW

 **rollinwiththenerds** WHAT

 **aplusplusfeedback** I FOUND EM IT WAS A VHS SET WITH THE ORIGINAL STAR WARS CUT OF THE ORIGINAL TRILOGY AND SOMEONE TRIED TO OUTBID ME BUT I MANAGED

 **rollinwiththenerds** HAN SOLO SHOT FIRST

 **aplusplusfeedback** AND IT WAS MINT CONDITION

 **itsallaboutme** meh wth the original trilogy was boring

 **rollinwiththenerds** what

 **aplusplusfeedback** what

 **theghostofquintilianus** heathen!!!!

 **itsallaboutme** wth is a heathen and it all looked fake anyway the new ones were better

 **rollinwiththenerds** I WANNA STAB MYSELF NOW ARE WE SERIOUS

 **aplusplusfeedback** you shouldn’t have said that man

 **itsallaboutme** cant someone have an opinion

 **theghostofquintilianus** not when it denotes a complete lack of taste.

 **rollinwiththenerds** THE ORIGINAL TRILOGY LOOKED FAKE

 **theghostofquintilianus** I know, I know.

 **rollinwiththenerds** THE NEW ONES WERE BETTER

 **aplusplusfeedback** this was a very bad idea 

**rollinwiththenerds** I COULD IGNORE THE WHOLE DISSING ON THE FIRST GENERATION OF MLP BUT NOT STAR WARS

 **theghostofquintilianus** I don’t know if you’re amenable to learn something new, , but maybe never make a Star Wars fan angry while mentioning the prequels would be a good piece of advice for you.

 **rollinwiththenerds** LIKE I CAN SEE ARGUING ABOUT STAR TREK BECAUSE THERE’S A BILLION SERIES AND THE ONLY ONE THAT SUCKS ASS IS VOYAGER BUT NOT THE ORIGINAL TRILOGY IF I WERE HAN RN I WOULD SHOOT FIRST

 **aplusplusfeedback** dude c’mon I’ll show you the pictures when I get it how about it

 **rollinwiththenerds** FINALLY SOMEONE WHO GETS IT BUT NOW I’M ANGRY GUYS SORRY I GOTTA GO PUNCH SOMETHING AND BTW I FART IN YOUR GENERAL DIRECTION! YOUR MOTHER WAS A HAMSTER AND YOUR FATHER SMELT OF ELDERBERRIES!

 

 **ROLLINWITHTHENERDS** has logged off #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 

 **aplusplusfeedback** wow he really must’ve been angry if he broke out the monty python

 **itsallaboutme** … a python?????

 **theghostofquintilianus** you know what, this is ridiculous and I’ve had enough. Since we have our private contacts already I don’t see why we should waste any more time with this guy. What do you say?

 **aplusplusfeedback** I say you’re right – I’ll shoot you an email in a day or so then? We have plenty of time left anyway  
 **theghostofquintilianus** sounds great. I will talk to you later then.

 

 **APLUSPLUSFEEDBACK** has logged off #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 **THEGHOSTOFQUINTILIANUS** has logged off #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 

 **itsallaboutme** guys

 **itsallaboutme** guys

 **itsallaboutme** guys

 **itsallaboutme** ?????? forreal????

 **itsallaboutme** where have u gone

 **itsallaboutme** GUYS

 

 **ITSALLABOUTME** has logged off #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 

\--

 

 **ITSALLABOUTME** has joined #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 

 **itsallaboutme** hey any1 here guys this is ridiculous i cant write this thing i need ideas

 **itsallaboutme** guys

 **itsallaboutme** guys

 **itsallaboutme** wasn’t this the time and the hour come on I got two days left

 **itsallaboutme** guys

 

 **ITSALLABOUTME** has logged off #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 

\--

 

 **ITSALLABOUTME** has joined #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 

 **itsallaboutme** whatever i figured it wasn’t worth it im just not gonna send anything in who cares

 **itsallaboutme** u r all mean tho and so rude wow u could have just said this wasnt a thing anymore

 

**ITSALLABOUTME** > has logged off #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 

\--

 

 **ITSALLABOUTME** has joined #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 

 **itsallaboutme** CAN YOU BELIEVE NO ONE WROTE ME ANYTHING THIS IS A TRAVESTY

 **itsallaboutme** i mean this exchange is such a joke u sign up and get nothin idek

 **itsallaboutme** u all suck

 **itsallaboutme** has logged off #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

\--

 **Follow the Rainbow Brick Road** by Anonymous, for **plushblossom** 14 Dec 2014  
 **My Little Pony The Movie (1986)**

Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Molly (My Little Pony), Danny (My Little Pony), Megan (My Little Pony), Grundle King (My Little Pony), Baby Lickety Split (My Little Pony), various others mentioned

Danny and Molly’s point of view of the events of the movie.

Language: English Words: 6083 Chapters 1/1 Comments: 20 Kudos: 50 Bookmarks: 5 Hits: 430

\--

 **Five Times Reeka And Draggle Disappointed Their Mother** by Anonymous for **superduperpartypony** 17 Dec 2014  
 **My Little Pony The Movie (1986)**

Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Hydia (My Little Pony), Reeka (My Little Pony), Draggle (My Little Pony), Abusive Family, Introspection

Five times Reeka and Draggle disappointed their mother.

Language: English Words: 4500 Chapters 1/1 Comments: 14 Kudos: 35 Bookmarks: 7 Hits: 370

\--

 **It’s a Kind of Magic** by Anonymous for **cheesesandwichfan** 23 Dec 2014  
 **My Little Pony The Movie (1986)**

Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, North Star (My Little Pony), Sundance (My Little Pony), North Star/Sundance, Bestiality, Fluff, Plot What Plot

Sundance and North Star find some alone time for themselves at the end of the movie.

Language: English Words: 1700 Chapters 1/1 Comments: 8 Kudos: 59 Bookmarks: 4 Hits: 500

\--

 _from_ : aplusplusfeedback@gmail.com  
 _to_ : theghostofquintilianus@yahoo.com

hey man,

I just wanted to say congrats for the yuletide outcome! That fic of yours was great and it’s awesome to see that it’s getting so many hits! Also that porn? Let me tell you, that usually ain’t my thing when talking about mlp but damn it, for being a pinch hit done in three days you totally delivered. let me say it, that person who got it? considering that they were supposed to get something from that douche from chatzilla, they lucked out. anyway gotta head out I promised rollinwiththenerds I’d try to get him a copy of another vhs box set with the right cut and the auction closes in ten, happy holidays!

\--

 _from_ : theghostofquintilianus@yahoo.com  
 _to_ : aplusplusfeedback@gmail.com

Hello!

Thank you very much for your kind words – it was a pleasure working with you! I saw that someone who requested that fandom was on the pinch hit list and I figured they were that guy’s poor recipient, so I really had to try and write something for them. And it seems that they liked it, so I am very happy of how it all turned out to be. Best luck with your auction!

\--

 

 **ITSALLABOUTME** has joined #yuletide14MLPthemovieworkshop

 

 **itsallaboutme** GUYS COME ON Y R YOU IGNORING THIS I HAVE TO TALK ABT THIS TO SOMEONE

 **itsallaboutme** LIKE SOMEONE ACTUALLY WROTE PONY PORN FOR THAT PERSON

 **itsallaboutme** WHO EVEN DOES THAT I FEEL SO SICK I FEEL LIKE PUNCHING MY COMPUTER SCREEN AGAIN

 

End


End file.
